


Fight me

by zoink98



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Hisokas super horny, M/M, Mild Gore, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), PWP without Porn, Please be mindful of the tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but whats new, hisoka really wants a fight, literally no fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoink98/pseuds/zoink98
Summary: Illumi is on his way to a job and Hisoka decides to follow in hopes of a real fight. Well, there is more than one way to fight and this way is a little more fun.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Fight me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic! I haven't written anything substantial in years and this is also my first time writing smut so this could probably be better, but once I got the idea of using Bungee Gum in bondage I knew I had to write this. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Wow thanks guys for 100 kudos! Honestly I just randomly wrote this one night because I felt like the ship fanbase was seriously lacking some BDSM and I figured I would just write something that I wanted to read but apparently you all liked it as well! Thanks again for the positive response and feel free to leave me comments :)

“Why won’t you fight me, Illumi?” Hisoka drawled, twisting a fine strand of Illumi’s long hair around his index finger.

Illumi met his golden gaze with blank, depthless eyes. “I have no interest in being beaten today.”

“Beaten?” Hisoka scoffed, “Illumi, dear, I really can’t understand why you think I would beat you. Your bloodlust is so much more potent than mine. I just want you to give me a chance, you see?”

Illumi pulled his black hair out of Hisoka’s hand before turning away. “Maybe another time. I have a job I need to get to.”

Hisoka sat down on the plush, teal couch next to him on the air ship and crossed his legs, pouting. His foot swung back and forth, the heal of his shoe clicking against the couch leg with every swing. 

“There are other ways we can fight, you know,” He said calmly, tapping his long, pointed fingernails against the arm rest on the couch. 

Illumi stopped walking away briefly and looked back over his shoulder. His eyes were dark but other than that, his face showed no readable expression. “We’ve already talked about this Hisoka, and my answer has not changed.”

Before Illumi could turn and start walking away again, something invisible struck him in the chest, knocking his back a few steps. Immediately, Illumi sent Gyo to his eyes so he could see what he was dealing with. But these few seconds of being caught off guard were just enough for Hisoka to yank his Bungee Gum back forcefully, pulling Illumi toward where he was sitting on the couch. Illumi landed gracefully in Hisoka’s lap, the Bungee Gum still attached securely to his sternum, but three small pins were already in Illumis hands, poised carefully just in front of Hisoka’s eyes, ready to fly directly into his cornea if he so much as moved another muscle. 

“Mmm,” Hisoka moaned, a small smirk on his face. “Don’t tease me Illumi, you know how much I want those pins embedded in my skin.” 

This time, Illumi’s cold face couldn’t hide the frown that tugged down on his mouth. “Remove the Bungee Gum, Hisoka.”

Hisoka’s smirk turned down into a pout, though his eyes still sparkled at the man sitting on him. 

“Now, I simply cannot do that, Illumi dear. Not until I get what I want, you see.” 

Hisoka grabbed another strand of Illumi’s hair around his fingers and tugged at it slightly, bringing Illumi’s head just a few inches closer to his own. Illumi was close enough to smell Hisoka now, a soft scent of strawberry bubblegum and wine. It was almost enough to be intoxicating. Illumi blinked a few times to clear his head before looking back down at Hisoka’s pouting face. He brought his right hand up to grip around Hisoka’s own, keeping his pin hand poised over Hisoka’s eye. 

“What is it you want, Hisoka,” Illumi asked, meeting Hisoka’s intense gaze with his own.

Hisoka’s eyes flashed and he smirked again, letting his tongue slide out of his mouth to lick his top lip. 

“I want you to show me what you’re made of, Illu. Whether that be beating me into oblivion by combat or pinning me to this airship wall and fucking me until I can’t see straight. I want your absolute worst,” Hisoka whispered, gazing up into Illumi’s pitch black eyes. 

“Remove the Bungee Gum, Hisoka,” Illumi stated again, completely ignoring what Hisoka had just asked for. 

The pink haired man moved his other hand up to Illumi’s chest, right to where the Bungee Gum had struck. The green fabric of the assassin’s outfit had been completely bypassed by Hisoka’s aura and the Bungee Gum was sticking to the pale skin right under Illumi’s collarbones. Hisoka’s hand moved from where the aura had struck, up to Illumi’s neck, gripping it slightly and using his thumb and middle finger to apply light pressure to the sides. 

When Illumi didn’t react to the grip around his neck, Hisoka dug his pointed nails in a little more, just until he could feel the skin break and a few warm drops of blood slide down his fingers. 

Illumi kept his pins poised in front of Hisoka but made no move to stop the older man as he removed his hands from Illumi’s neck and brought them to his mouth, delicately licking a drop of blood off his thumb. 

“It’s gone. You are free to go whenever you choose,” Hisoka stated, matter of factly, his smirk from earlier now tinted red. 

Slowly, Illumi brought his pin hand down and released his grip on Hisoka’s hand. He stood up in a swift movement, quick enough to startle a couple that was walking by. He glanced once more at Hisoka before gliding out of the room, just as gracefully and silently as ever. 

~~~

Hisoka’s room on the airship was spacious. His four-poster king sized bed sat perfectly in the middle of the back wall, draped in light purple gossamer curtains. It was flanked on either side by tall winged-back chairs and golden floor lamps. Across the room was a large TV in a sitting area and a small kitchen space. The room looked like a small penthouse apartment, complete even with a full-sized bathroom that looked out on the city below. Since this particular airship was meant for longer travel times, they tended to stay up in the clouds, so the bathroom often just looked out over the calm, cloud-covered sky. 

Hisoka wasn’t even supposed to be on this airship. He still had obligations in York New city that couldn’t wait too long, but as soon as he had caught wind of an assassination job that was right up Illumi’s alley, he had boarded the first ship he found, hoping to run into the dark haired assassin. Lucky for him, the very person he so wished to see was also on this exact ship, his suite just down the hallway from Hisoka’s own. 

Though they hadn’t known each other for very long, Hisoka’s infatuation with the younger man had become all consuming. It started as just the overwhelming urge to fight him, as he was an extremely powerful and skilled Nen user. When Illumi had refused to battle with him, Hisoka’s obsession grew stronger and eventually turned into something else. Not love, of course. Neither man was capable of such emotions, but whatever Hisoka felt for Illumi had caused him to buy an expensive airship ticket to a country he’d never been and rent a suite that cost him most of his savings from his time at heaven’s arena. 

After his conversation with Illumi that morning, Hisoka headed back to his room in hopes to quell his bloodlust. Seeing Illumi so calm and uninterested through their whole interaction just made Hisoka all the more unsettled. He couldn’t think of a single reason why Illumi still didn’t want to fight him. They were closely matched in skill, both in physical combat and Nen capability, and Illumi’s bloodlust was often so overpowering that just being in the same room as him could set him off. Still, he had always denied Hisoka the fight that he so desperately wanted. 

Hisoka was in the shower when he heard the door of his suite open. Naked, and without his playing cards, his mind worked quickly though every scenario that might come up. Even without his favorite weapons, Hisoka knew whoever was out there was no match for him. He turned up the heat of the water, so it was scalding on his back and begin to whistle. He had barely gotten to the tune of his song when he felt an oily slick power wash over him. The room suddenly seemed to darken and the water on his back turned ice cold. 

Illumi’s bloodlust. 

Hisoka felt fire in his veins as the door to the bathroom swung open and a tall slender figure was standing in the doorway. 

Finally.

The glass on the shower door shattered and Hisoka felt himself being pushed back against the cold tile. There was a sudden sting on both of his palms and when he looked down, he saw two small pins protruding out of his skin, tethering his hands to the shower wall. He looked back up to see Illumi walking slowly towards him, his face shrouded in shadows and his hair whipping around in wind that wasn’t there. 

Hisoka smiled at the man in front of him, fully aware of his naked body and blood that was dripping down the shower wall and swirling into the drain at his feet.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked the man now standing only a few feet in front of him. 

Illumi’s eyes flashed and there was suddenly another pin flying towards Hisoka, striking the side of his neck and pinning his head to the shower stall. A small line of blood dripped down his chest.

Illumi took another step forward so that he was standing in the shower, just mere inches from Hisoka, the cold water now bombarding him as well. 

“I don’t fight on someone else’s terms,” Illumi said curtly. “I’ll fight when I feel like it.”

Hisoka leaned in as much as the pin in his neck could allow and purred, “Is that what we are doing, Illumi dear? Fighting?” His eyes flicked down to Illumi’s crotch and slowly raked their way up, taking in the sopping green outfit that was now clinging to the assassin like a second skin. Hisoka could see almost every lean muscle on Illumi’s torso and all he wanted to do was find out what he tasted like.  
Illumi leaned in to meet Hisoka, their mouths inches from each other. Hisoka was basically vibrating from the closeness and he breathed in deeply, taking in Illumi’s evergreen smell. 

“Something like that,” Illumi reached up and pulled two more pins out from his blouse. In one swift movement, he had thrown the pins down into Hisoka’s feet, making sure every limb of his was immobile, never once taking his eyes off the pink haired man’s face. 

The pins in his body barely even scratched the surface of his consciousness now that Illumi was within touching distance of him. The pain was but a dull ache in the back on his mind and Illumi was the darkness that encompassed his entire vision. 

Keeping his eyes on Hisoka’s face, Illumi reached up to remove his own blouse and undershirt. Hisoka’s eyes quickly moved down to take in the solidness of Illumi’s abs, the contours of his V that dipped down just to where he couldn’t see. Slowly, Illumi took that last step towards where the older man was pinned against the shower and reached out with his hand to grab a fistful of wet pink and purple hair and yanked his head back. 

“Prove to me that you’re worth my time,” Illumi whispered into Hisoka’s ear. As suddenly as the pins had appeared in Hisoka’s skin, they were gone, leaving only tiny puncture wounds and thin trails of blood in their wake. Illumi was also gone, his hair streaming after him and a trail of water droplets pooling after every step. 

Fully hard and with his hands now free, Hisoka quickly called upon his Nen and once more sent a string of Bungee Gum flying after Illumi, hitting him right at the base of his back. This time with enough strength behind it to push Illumi a few feet ahead until he was teetering on the edge of the four-poster bed at the end of the room. 

Slowly, confidently, Hisoka walked towards him, soaking wet and dripping blood. When he was only a few feet away, he gave his aura a tug that turned Illumi around until the long-haired man was once again face to face with him. 

“I don’t believe I have anything to prove to you Illumi. Truthfully, I just want to have some fun.” He tugged at the line again, yanking them closer together. 

“I don’t ‘have fun’ Hisoka.” Illumi said frowning “Every single thing I do is to better myself and my craft. Everything I do is for the Zoldyck name.” 

“Blah blah yes I know, darling,” Hisoka mocked, giving the Bungee Gum yet another tug. This time it brought them face to face and Hisoka used his free hand to wrap his line of Bungee Gum around one of Illumi’s wrists. “But you wouldn’t be here right now if you had even a small doubt that I was of no use to you.” He wrapped the aura around Illumi’s other wrist and gave it a firm tug. The assassin’s arms flew together and stayed there entwined in the invisible ropes that now firmly secured him to the other man. 

Illumi gave no indication that he had even heard what Hisoka said, let alone that his arms were now bound. 

Hisoka brought his free hand up to Illumi’s face and ran his finger across the man’s lips. “But if it’s any consolation I can make this a learning experience.” He brought his lips to Illumi’s and darted out his tongue quickly, just for a taste. 

Illumi closed his eyes and leaned forward until it wasn’t just a small taste Hisoka was getting. Hisoka’s tongue pried open Illumi’s mouth, claiming it as his own as he shoved the younger man toward the bed. As soon as Illumi’s knees hit the mattress, Hisoka was on top of him, pulling him to the center, never taking his mouth away. He was kissing Illumi so hard he could taste the metallic tang of blood pooling between their mouths. He didn’t know who it belonged to. 

Illumi tried in vain to reach up and grasp Hisoka’s skin, but the Bungee Gum was tight around his wrists and made any movement impossible. 

“You’ll get your turn to touch when I’m finished, Illumi dear,” Hisoka murmured into the other man’s neck. Using one hand, Hisoka brought Illumi’s bound hands above his head and quickly wrapped his Bungee Gum around the two posts at the head of the bed, securing the assassin beneath him. With his hands free, Hisoka sat back on Illumi’s torso and hungrily took in every curve and angle of the dark-haired man. From his position above, Hisoka could feel Illumi growing harder beneath him, his pants straining. 

Hisoka smirked down at him and crawled back until he could lean forward and grasp the elastic band of Illumi’s trousers with his teeth. He pulled the band down slowly, making it almost unbearable for Illumi as he had to wait for more friction. Illumi’s cock sprung free, beads of precum already dripping down the shaft. Still, Hisoka didn’t make any move to give Illumi release. 

Tossing his pants aside, Hisoka once again positioned himself over Illumi, staring into the eyes of the man below him.

“I’ve wanted to do this from the moment we met,” Hisoka said with a smile.

Illumi’s face was still blank, even as his body was aching for release and straining for any sort of pressure. “Then get on with it,” he said calmly. 

That was the only encouragement Hisoka needed and in one move he crouched over Illumi and took his whole cock in his mouth and began to suck. With one hand on the base of his dick and the other gripping Illumi’s thigh hard enough to draw blood, Hisoka bobbed his head up and down and swirled his tongue along the head. 

Illumi made a sound above him that Hisoka took as encouragement and began to move faster, sucking harder than before until Illumi’s back began to arch off the bed and Hisoka could feel him tugging at his restraints. 

Hisoka sat up swiftly and grabbed Illumi’s face in one hand. “Don’t you dare come yet; I’m just getting started.”

This time when Illumi met Hisoka’s gaze, there was something else hidden in his dark pupils. There was a flame burning there and seeing that small spark set Hisoka’s blood on fire. 

Underneath him, Illumi started to move, anything to feel more of Hisoka on his skin. Keeping one hand gripping his chin, Hisoka took two fingers and brought them up to his mouth, licking them until they were dripping with saliva, never once averting his gaze. 

Illumi looked at the wet fingers for just a second before bending his knees. “Do it,” he commanded, sending as much authority and bloodlust as he could into those two words. 

Hisoka was already hard but hearing the command and absolute power Illumi put into those two words while simultaneously straining against the ropes tying him to the bed were enough to send a spasm down his back and directly into his cock. 

“Patience,” Hisoka purred, while positioning his fingers at Illumi’s entrance. Slowly he slid them in, feeling Illumi tense around them and let out a hiss.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Hisoka murmured as he began pumping his two fingers in and out of his partner. Illumi closed his eyes and began moving his lips silently. 

“If you are praying right now, dear, it better be to me,” Hisoka scolded. He began pumping his fingers faster and curling them as he moved, that way to illicit more out of Illumi. 

“I can’t hear you,” Hisoka said, frowning. His grip on Illumi’s jaw slipped down so that his hand was resting once again on the assassin’s throat. He leaned in closer so that he might hear what Illumi was saying. 

“Fuck, Hisoka, please, please, harder,” Illumi was quietly murmuring to himself like it was a mantra. Over and over again the near-silent words just rolled out of his mouth and Hisoka grinned, tightening his grip on his neck. 

“Look at me, Illumi,” Hisoka commanded, his fingers around the younger man’s throat getting even tighter. “I want to see your eyes when you beg me to fuck you.”

Illumi’s eyes flew open and immediately scowled at the man above him. “I’m not begging you, Hisoka,” he replied. 

In response, Hisoka’s fingers stopped moving inside of him and he slowly began to remove them. Illumi’s eyes widened and he made a low sound in the back of his throat. 

Hisoka watched intently as Illumi squirmed underneath him, desperate at the loss of Hisoka’s fingers. 

“Say it,” the magician prompted, a wicked smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Say it and it’s yours.”

Face cold and eyes dark, Illumi glared up at Hisoka for a few seconds before opening his mouth. 

“Fuck me, please, Hisoka. I’m begging you.”

Hisoka threw his head back at the ceiling and gripped Illumi’s neck so hard stars began to pop up in his vision. He ground down on Illumi’s stiff cock and rocked back and forth as he moaned. 

“Ooo that’s all I needed to hear.” He leaned back down to Illumi’s face, the look in his eyes absolutely deadly. “If this was a fight, Illumi dear, I would have just won,” he whispered. 

Hisoka grabbed Illumi by the shoulders and propped him up into a sitting position, his arms still spread wide behind him and connected to the bed posts. 

“Face the wall,” Hisoka instructed and loosened the grip on his aura just enough to let Illumi turn around. As soon as he was facing away from him, Hisoka pulled the strings taught, earing a groan from the assassin as his arms were stretched out to his sides and he was lifted to his knees. 

Lining himself up with Illumi’s entrance, Hisoka spit into his hands and ran his fingers over his own cock, wetting it up at least a little before burying it in the man before him. In one swift movement, he gripped Illumi’s ass cheeks apart and pushed forward to sheath himself completely inside. Illumi’s head fell forward, his long hair framing his face as he let out a heavy sigh and began panting. 

Still holding onto Illumi’s ass, Hisoka began pumping slowly, holding the younger man still as he moved in and out of him. Illumi panted and his hair rippled around him with every push.

Hisoka released his grip on one side of the man and instead reached up to twine his fingers through the dark hair that was currently hiding Illumi’s face. He fisted the hair in his hand and pulled it back and down, exposing the assassin’s neck and jaw. 

Hisoka began to pump faster as his erection got even harder. He was going to burst pretty soon from the tightness. Illumi’s entire body bounced against Hisoka’s with every thrust, his ass clapping against the pink-haired man’s thighs. 

Hisoka pulled Illumi’s head to one side, exposing the barely scabbed over wounds on his neck from before. He licked at the wounds, moving his tongue up and down the assassin’s throat as he pounded into him. Not being able to contain himself, Hisoka bit down on the small wound, opening up the injury and letting this blood pool into his mouth. 

Illumi began his silent mantra again, this time opting for words like “Yes, god, please, yes.” 

Hisoka unwrapped Illumi’s hair from his fingers and instead gripped Illumi’s erection in his hand, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Illumi’s head fell forward once again, but not before Hisoka could see the small line of tears forming at the corner of his eyes. 

Those tears alone almost sent him over the edge but he kept pumping into Illumi’s ass and moving his wrist up and down along his member. 

Hisoka leaned forward once more to whisper in Illumi’s ear. “Come for me,” he commanded. There was no pleasantness to his voice or the usual sensual charm. It was completely cold and devoid of affection and apparently it was all Illumi needed to hear because just a second later he was coming all over Hisoka’s hand and the pillows in front of him. 

The sight of Illumi’s wrecked face as he came and the limpness in his limbs afterwards was that last push that Hisoka needed and he came with one final thrust deep into Illumi.

Hisoka let go of the man in front of him and pulled out slowly, his sensitive cock dripping with his own come. With a small movement, the Bungee Gum vanished and Illumi fell forward into the dirty sheets. His hair was in tangles and he had bruises all over his ass and neck and when he turned over, a line of his own come covered one of his cheeks. 

“Absolutely beautiful” Hisoka purred, leaning down to lick the come off of his face. 

Illumi wrinkled his nose and gagged at Hisoka. “That’s disgusting,” he said indignantly. 

Hisoka rolled his eyes and licked his index finger clean as well. “What’s disgusting is the way you begged me to fuck you, Illumi,” he drawled, inspecting his nails like there was a chip in his polish. 

Illumi sat up and didn’t respond, instead reaching down to pick up his pants off the floor.

“Don’t you want to clean up first?” Hisoka asked, still not looking up from his nails. 

There was a whistling sound and suddenly another small pin was embedded in Hisoka’s palm, pinning him to the exact bedpost that Illumi was tied to before. He looked up with mischief in his eyes to find Illumi walking away toward the bathroom, his clothes in one hand and the other swinging down low by his naked hip. 

“Get that pin out of your hand and if you’re lucky I’ll only pin your feet to the shower so you can still be useful,” Illumi said without looking back at the bed. 

Hisoka grinned and ripped the small pin out of his palm in one strong tug and sent it flying back towards its owner. 

Illumi didn’t even turn around to catch it, he just held his hand up and pinch the needle between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Guess you won’t be so lucky,” he murmured.


End file.
